It is planned to employ the general-purpose computer programs for adaptive control of pharmacokinetic models to studies of the relationships between procainamide and its metabolite, lidocaine and its metabolite and to an improved general program for therapy with these agents, and with digitoxin and digoxin. It is also planned to develop and incorporate programs to compute optimum sampling times for obtaining serum levels for parameter identification into the current clinical computer programs, and to develop Bayesian methods for parameter identification that will overcome the poor statistical properties of weighted nonlinear least squares estimates and yield improved precision in control of dosage regimens. It is also planned to develop programs to compute multi-route simultaneous dosage regimens for improved therapy with systemic and intrathecal drugs.